when you least expect it
by miss SickAndTwisted09
Summary: Read our story! its a corny romance about a girl named Gabrelle and Jack. trust me its a good corny story. plz R&R it'll be fun. oh and please forgive us for any spelling errors....
1. thoughts

As I lay in my bunk, wondering when Id fall asleep; I could hear my steady hear my steady heart beat. It was a sound like no other. I hadn't a clue why I was listening to my heat beat...probably because I had nothing better to do. I would have fallen asleep, but I had been restless and pre- occupied with things on my mind. My father, Will, always talked about his infamous friend Jack Sparrow. And it made me absolutely and utterly curiose on what this man was like. My father would always talk about his adventures with the fellow, and what fun they had together. And he would always talk about the pirates' personality as well. This, rouge, swashbuckling sea dog that had lost ever bit of his dignity to chase his dreams and do what he pleased. I always pictured him a sort of handsome man tanned skin and short dark hair....and big booming eyes.  
  
As I lay in my bunk, wondering when id forget all these foolish thoughts of pirates and such, I tossed the blankets off of me and quietly crept up on deck. Everyone had long gone to sleep, and I tried to keep it that way. A warm breeze flowed over the deck and the stars shone about on the blue velvet sky. The rough wooden planks under my bare feet were cold as I made my way to the edge of the ship. I leaned over the railing and stared at the rolling water beneath of me. The foamy sea green water glistened like marble under the full moon high in the sky, letting its light guide our ship through the water.  
  
The ship sailed through the calm water as I watched the sea for what seemed like endless minutes. As I stood there, I could hear the soft patter of feel behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see my father trying to creep up behind me.  
  
"Nice try" I said, not quite satisfied that the attempt.  
  
He grinned slightly as he walked over to me and began to lean on the railing as I was.  
  
"Why are you still awake?" he asked softly  
  
I looked out into the distance, gazing upon the entrancing water. I looked up at my father. I loved him more than anything in the world, even though I was not blood related. He had rescued me when I was about ten. I hadn't a father or a mother. So I took a ship sailing to Barbados, hoping id find some place to call home. But the plan quickly came to an end when my ship was attacked by pirates. It so happened that Will was on the ship I was on, as I was being hauled off by a pirate, will came into play, and saved my life. And IV been his daughter since. I am now 23 and when I come back home, mother wants me to marry. But I have no intention to.  
  
"Well," I began, "Iv been thinking about that friend of yours, Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"Oh Jack? Why would you be thinking about him?"  
  
"I don't know..." I said shyly," I guess ever since you've talked about him...IV become curious...and maybe....have an adventure of my own..."  
  
"What are you talking about? We're just returning from a grand adventure!" he said in mock shock.  
  
"You can hardly call sailing to Barbados for supplies an adventure" I said frankly.  
  
My father looked at me with a smile  
  
"don't count on them," he told me, "they're too dangerous. And besides..... you're much too young to go on one"  
  
"hah! How old do I have to be? 50?"  
  
He knew I was right when it came to being the right age. Father sighed. He looked me square in the face and said to me  
  
"look, we won't be seeing Jack for a long while I imagine...that's why im telling you not to count on one of those adventures you're craving for."  
  
"But I don't need sparrow, id be just as content sailing with you! And besides, you could keep a better eye on me that way." I protested  
  
he smiled a loving smile and said  
  
"you argue just like your mother" even thought I wasn't blood related. My father let out yet another sigh and said  
  
"you should get back to bed; it'll be a long day tomorrow."  
  
I rolled my eyes and obediently did was I was told.  
  
"good night peaches" I heard him say as I began to lightly step downstairs.  
  
"good night" I whispered back.  
  
I slowly drifted into a dream of adventure and pirates. 


	2. a night to remember

Hey, hope you all liked the first chapter.....don't worry, Jack will come soon enough. Sorry if a few things are still kinda hazy...but ill try my best to get everything 'organized'. OH! And one more thing. I'm terrible sorry for all the horrible spelling errors.....im gonna try and work on that. So yah sit back and enjoy!   
  
I heard the pounding of feet and harsh yells coming from above deck. I looked around to see that everyone was out of their bunk. I looked through a porthole to see that it was in fact still dark outside. I tossed the blankets off me once again and slowly went above deck to see what was going on. Above I saw a mess of people. I hadden't realized it at first, but more then over half of them weren't part of our crew, they looked like...pirates!  
  
I rushed out on deck (and now looking back at it....probably not the smartest idea) to try and find my father. I ducked punches, dodged kicks and jumped bites. I finally saw my father wrestling with another pirate. I ran for him, all the while screaming his name. I was just about to reach for him, when I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and a hand cover my mouth. My heart pounded in my chest, I tried to wriggle free, but it was no use. This pirate had me and was to strong for me to try and tackle. But I tried none the less to get free.  
  
He began to slowly drag me backwards. I was scared to death; I began to feel the sweat running down my back, and my heart beating in my throught. What was this man planning on doing to me!? His rough hand gripped tighter around my mouth, and just when I thought all was lost, my father came into play. He saw me and rushed over to save my life; but stopped aquwardly before reaching me. The pirates grip loosend a bit, and even though I could see his face, I could tell he was looking equally as aquwardly at my father. My father slowly began to step forward amongst all the beating and fighting toward me and this man.  
  
"Jack?" he asked speechlessly  
  
"Will?" the pirate asked in shock  
  
The man let go of my mouth, but still held on to my waist.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Will, still not believing his eyes.  
  
"Kidnapping the lass" said Jack frankly.  
  
"That's my daughter!" Will said outraged.  
  
"Is it now?" Said jack roguishly in quite a devilish tone, "well isn't this a small world. Well, good to talk to you mate, but im on a tight schedule" concluded Jack as he began to drag me off.  
  
"Well aren't you going to let her go?" asked my father  
  
Jack sighed. "frade' I can't. It is against the code to begin to take a captive and then let it go in the midst of the attempt.  
  
'bloody code' I thought to myself. I had always wanted to meet this captain, but certainly not like this. I didn't want to be deathly afraid while being dragged off my him.  
  
He continued to drag me to his ship, my father, came after me. But he came to an abrupt stop when Jack took out his pistol and aimed for him.  
  
My father's eyes were filled with shock and deceit.  
  
"I thought we were friends" he said, his voice unsteady.  
  
"that was in the past son. You gotta learn how to move on, savvy?"  
  
and with one final tug, he pulled me onto his ship. All I could hear was the Cayuse and yelling. The Black Pearl quickly sailed off, before my father's ship, The Maria, could even catch their breath. 


	3. a rude awakning and a peach

Jack dragged me down, threw me in the brig, and slammed the door of the cage shut; locking it before he left. I quickly got to my feet and threw myself against the bars

"You'll never get away with this! You can't keep me down here forever!" I screamed.

"I wouldn't say that luv" he said camly as he walked up on deck.

I was so angry and frustrated I sat back down and hung my head. How dare he! To have the nerve! I kept telling myself he was a pirate, but it didn't seem to help. The fact of the matter was that I was on a forgin ship, and feared for my life.

I cried myself to sleep that night. I was cold, hungry, and alone in this damp, musky brig.

I woke up with a start. All I could hear was someone kicking the door of the cage. Before I had a chance to rub the gunk out of my eyes, I heard this cold voice say

"Cummon pet, get up!"

As I vigorously rubbed the gunk out of my eyes, I slowly sat up, indicating I was awake. I looked up to see not Captain Sparrow, but a young boy. He looked slightly younger than me, with short brown hair that had been bleached the sun. And big dark eyes, and fair, yet tanned skin.

"Who are you?" I asked timidly.

"That's not important, get up."

I was beginning to get annoyed with this boy and stood up, noticing that I was in fact taller than him.

"I am up! Now tell me your name" I demanded.

The boy looked up to me and I could now clearly see the fear in his eyes, but ofcorse didn't let on that he was scared.

"Only if you promise not to make fun of Me." he answered.

I looked at him strangely.

'Why would I do that?' I thought to myself.

"You have my word, as a lady."

He raised an eye, but told me none the less.

"My name is Jake sparrow."

"You mean your Captain Jacks son??" I asked in disbelief.

"Yah..." he said as he rolled his eyes.

"But why would I make fun of you?" I didn't understand.

Jake took out a pair of keys and began fiddling with the lock.

"He's the craziest most impulsive man you'll ever meet.....sometime im embarrassed to be his son. And if that's not enough, my sister-."

"There's more little sparrow's!?"

"....yah? Anyways, I really wish sometimes they would for one time be sane."

He opened the lock and let me out.

"Follow me, ill get you some food."

He led me up some stairs going up to the main deck. There I saw the crew busily working away. It was the strangest thing, they didn't seem at all as the cut throat blood thirsty crew as the did last night. But they did, ofcorse seem evil and boisterous.

I stayed close to Jake, hoping I wouldn't get lost or run into someone I didn't want to. He showed me across the deck, up to the Captains quarters. It was a beautiful cabin, with a mahogany wood desk and a four poster bed one wall of the room. The floor was a slightly smoother wood than the one on deck. On the other side of the room were a wardrobe and a large round mirror propped up on a stand so as not to fall over. Jake brought me over behind the desk to reveal a chest with a lock on it. He opened and I saw fruits vegetables, and bottles of what looked like rum.

Jake handed me a peach and told me to eat quick, for we weren't supposed to be in here. I ate as fast as I could and we moved out of the room

"Im sorry but im going to have to throw you back in the brig." he said leading me below deck.

"Its alright...I kind of guessed that would happen"

I stepped into my '_room' _and let Jake lock up. I felt a little better now that I had some food in my stomach; even though you can barely call a peach a meal. Jake said good bye and that was it, I was left there all alone, with nothing to do.

It didn't take me long to realize that time goes fast in the brig. I got that impression when Captain Sparrow came to check on me.....

Im sorry for not updating in so long, so iv written an especially long chappy just for you. Plz plz plz review and ill post another one


End file.
